


重演覆辙

by APPLEPOOL



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APPLEPOOL/pseuds/APPLEPOOL
Summary: 你就是控制不住自己。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Haytham Kenway, shay cormac/Ezio Aduitore
Kudos: 1





	重演覆辙

**Author's Note:**

> 乱写，人造人au。

一个人会意外死亡的几率是多少？他突然想。现在天已经黑下来了，但他不想去酒吧。他暂时不太怀念那些把头发染的五颜六色的姑娘。她们太好动，这样不好。他想。以他的职业经验来讲，那些在外面太喜欢抛头露面的人得到意外死亡的几率更大。那些老是横穿马路的猫，也总有一天会被撞死。  
最后，他决定回家，去睡一觉。去一个暂时的家。去一个可以藏匿凶器的地方。他能把组成那凶器的部件重新缓慢的，优雅的分开，拆卸，他享受有规律的东西，比如音乐节奏，比如老电影。他会放松，当他把弹壳一颗一颗放进口袋里的时候，谢依的大脑几乎放空了，他不在乎甚至没有想到正是这些子弹让他人那充满不确定性的未来变成了确定性的，百分之一的百分之一百。他看黑白片的时候也不在乎剧情，因为这些对他来说都已成定局。谢依放松着肩膀，眼睑下沉，半梦半醒，他只是享受这种平凡无比的白噪音罢了，而他的口头禅也正是“我的幸运操之在我”。  
谢依真的不知道这个平常人的意外死亡几率是多少，他不屑一顾。他只知道百分之一百。自然，他有一套自己的公式，那是属于他自己的计算法，谢依认为他对自己的命运是百分百的掌控，他就是他自身生命的魔鬼，所以当他通过短信进入他人的生命时——谢依的暗杀任务一般通过短信接受——那么他人的命运便与谢依的绑在一起了。在谢依的公式里，他从不失手。百分之一百的意外死亡——虽谢依并不能把他杀过的人全部顺利的回忆起来，把这些百分之一百都记起来。唯一能在谢依脑袋里清晰的只能是那些倒霉蛋们相通的宿命。  
所以当他拨通那电话时，他的情绪没有丝毫起伏。汗水打湿了触屏，使得有几个号码得反复按几次。谢依不慌不忙的一次次修正，最后他拨通，他开了免提，他把手机放在地毯上。一阵让人心悸忙音过后，此前模糊不清的镜子居然清晰起来，谢依注视着自己赤裸的上身，想要透过表象去看清自己的肋骨，看看自己的肋骨是不是少了一根，那从他身体里诞生的夏娃拿着苹果来报复他……但谢依只能看见一个狼狈的男人，他看见了自己阴茎上翘，看见了自己身上被指甲抓挠出的红痕，看见了对玫瑰与葡萄的痴迷，看见了不可救药。  
几分钟前，谢依还以为自己是判官兼处刑人，他难从麻木中颤抖，在从他人身上掠夺的高潮中戴上镣铐，几分钟后，他就明白了，这只是环形废墟中的一环……判刑，处刑，受刑……当首尾相连因果重叠，他终于算是完整了。谢依·寇马克，从寓意重生的海中的归来后就马上触碰火焰，触碰在自己身下喘着气的，炽热的，跃动的美妙火焰，而那火便是他，他是谢依的情人，新来的老情人。

谢依并非有意。每个脸上有疤的人都有一段故事，因为他们的眼睛都曾贴贴实实的凑近了那些伤害他们的东西，有些人说距离产生美，所以谢依拜那疤所赐，被夺取了美的权利。就这儿，恰好也在眼睛上，谢依没有瞎，但也却好像瞎了一样，从此他便看不见覆盖在生活上的淡淡的一层安宁，他把身子往里探，要把这一切看个清楚，摸索个清楚，最后的结果都变成了他袖剑上的血。  
他看那水里的人，像透过被爬山虎层层遮盖的石窗子去偷窥传说中的睡公主，可谢依无法领略那跳动千年的心脏的美。谢依甚至犹豫这才承认缸中的是一个人类。他见了太多的死，行了太多惨无人道之事，杀了太多孩子的父亲，父亲的孩子，他一下子明白不过来这触手可及的生了。谢依回头，他看了一眼海尔森的眼睛就立马移开，他生怕自己发现了自己不愿发现的东西。海尔森点点头，谢依才把手贴上去，贴上冰冷的玻璃，贴上生的容器。  
“看看他吧……看看艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。”  
谢依便看艾吉奥。  
“谢依，噢，你觉得我堕落了？”  
“不，没有，我没有这么想，我不会这么想。”谢依回答，那玻璃真的很凉，像雪，但雪会融化。  
“那么，你觉得下一步该怎么做？”他的上司微笑着看他，谢依不是很喜欢这个笑容。  
“我不知道。”谢依诚实道，“但我觉得，我们不能把他……把艾吉奥放出去。”  
他不是有意这么想的。谢依是个理智的人，他能够看见本质，所以往往他会显得很残酷，而他一点也不觉得这有什么不妥。如果他能一直如此坚定就好了，能挺直腰板，恪守不渝，不听闲言碎语，不逾越那条线，不被那缸中美人所凝视。  
那美人说，你可能太紧张了，你为什么不多带一会，你可以为我带几本新书吗，你是怎么工作的，你昨天在做什么，跟我谈谈现代吧，跟我走走吧，跟我看一场电影，跟我说说你的家乡，你真是个好人，很高兴见到你，欢迎下次再来看我，再见。  
海尔森告诉他，艾吉奥会利用一切机会学习，他无时无刻都在吸收对他有利的知识。  
爱德华告诉他，你要对艾吉奥警惕，你们把这个刺客带到了未来，你们就会把他的危险也一同带来。  
海尔森说，实在不行，你可以限制艾吉奥的行动。  
爱德华说，你要时刻跟艾吉奥在一起，否则他就会很大可能失去控制。  
谢依不想听他们的，他认为他对那位刺客自有一套相处模式，而且艾吉奥看起来很喜欢他，看起来。更何况，爱德华失败了。  
因为他太过仁慈，因为他老了。海尔森含糊的告诉谢依。因为父亲爱着他。海尔森没有说是哪一种爱，谢依便认为爱德华是像爱海尔森一样爱着艾吉奥，毕竟很少父亲舍得对自己的孩子下狠手。  
在艾吉奥第一次尝试出逃的夜晚，大团长亲自把他逮了回来，像极了城市里的捕狗大队，谢依懒得去猜他们会对艾吉奥用上什么“工具”，他怕他会反对。在出发以前，肯威父子们还吵了一架，如果手杖还在老肯威身边，海尔森估计会被他亲爹追打得鸡飞狗跳，康纳看见这一幕一定会很高兴的。最后海尔森气呼呼的摔门而去，谢依才慢悠悠的从另一个房间过来，坐在老爱德华身边。他得陪着或看守着爱德华。谢依说，没关系，我知道背叛是什么滋味。  
爱德华瞪了他，懂，你懂个屁！末了，爱德华看着打开的窗户，好像艾吉奥就是从那里跳出去的，就这明晃晃的月光一路奔逃，远离囚笼。  
这是个错误。爱德华说。  
这个计划是个错误，还是艾吉奥的逃跑是个错误？谢依不知道，他想知道爱德华家冰箱里还有没有啤酒，如果有，他能不能喝。

第二个被打败的人是海尔森·肯威。  
自从艾吉奥跑出去后，谢依便再也没见过他，因为谢依出差去了。谢依很难不想起那些跟艾吉奥闲聊的日子，那个心理年龄目前只有二三十岁的艾吉奥看起来风华正茂，这得益于圣殿心理学家们的功劳，艾吉奥只有保持在最优状态时才是最有价值的。而稳定这个过程却需要很久，毕竟罗马不是一天就能建成的。那个如今已经没有那白色影子的罗马。一个年轻人的辉煌已经葬送在时间里，他的激情，他的爱，他的梦想，他的汗水。谢依却觉得真正的艾吉奥在站在罗马某断残垣的阴影后，看着汽车驶入古老的罗马城，看着情侣拿着雪糕将硬币掷入喷泉，看着他好友们的雕像，在看够了以后，真正的艾吉奥会笑起来。而那在实验室被制造出来的则不过是一堆泡泡。  
结束工作以后，谢依立马返回，他想死他那套丢在车尾箱吃灰的渔具了。但在这途中，他却听见了不该听的东西。谢依愣了一愣。是嘛，每个男人都会有些绯闻嘛。是嘛，就连海尔森·肯威也不会例外的。谢依没有立即相信，也没有不相信。他觉得自己一早就知道了。

谢依不能不听见一切……这不能怪他。起先是一些难以分辨状况的压抑的呻吟，谢依感到迷惑。他应该迷惑的，因为这是海尔森的办公室，谢依正站在门前。  
接着是求饶，谢依从来都没听过这样的求饶，这种情绪……并非痛苦，也并非祈求，是臣服吗？也不太算……太令人牙酸，令人脸红了，带有床笫之欢的亲密……谢依明白了。但为什么是他？为什么是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷跪在海尔森·肯威面前？他在求什么？他在舔什么？……这个放荡的……他还在舔……让人恶心……海尔森射给他了吗？他是不是在张开嘴吐着舌头？……他对海尔森的父亲也是这样……这样淫荡的？他们在动，他们插入了，连接在一起……看来海尔森还是给了艾吉奥他想要的……这般欢愉的叫声……叫的太浪了……海尔森喜欢这种人？艾吉奥……停下……不要……你不能做这种事……  
……至少别让海尔森射在你里面。  
谢依根本不明白背叛的感觉，血以外的背叛。那就是了，是这种感觉了，他现在明白了。艾吉奥，他在欺骗他，他们甚至接吻过……在太阳底下。那个意大利人凑了过来，贴了上去，在谢依嘴唇上留下一道伤疤，从此谢依不能看见除他以外的美。  
声音停止后，谢依咬着牙急匆匆离开了。海尔森正坐在他的沙发上拉着狗绳，艾吉奥被折腾得软绵绵的趴在他的肩头，到现在那个意大利人还挑衅说，你父亲的活比你好。  
海尔森张嘴咬了口艾吉奥的喉咙，以一个鲜红的印章结束这场荒唐，海尔森说没关系，很快这就不止我了。

面对前两人的失败，第三个人投了降。  
艾吉奥在被拉进另一个房间时，他才知道海尔森说的是什么意思。艾吉奥脖子上的牙印还没褪干净，现在又被印上另一个了。艾吉奥拉着怀里男人胸前的制服低声要求他轻一点，艾吉奥看着一个劲啃自己裸露在外的皮肤的谢依，像看一条被主人遗弃的大型犬，毫无尊严，屈服于欲望。那个爱着自己的人肯定会回来的，艾吉奥眯着眼睛，他没有一刻唾弃自己如此利用神圣的爱，但他不得不这么做。唯一忏悔便是当艾吉奥这么做时，他自己也会委身享受其中。  
谢依不说一句话，他拉开艾吉奥的衣服，看看艾吉奥身上被海尔森留下的痕迹，再看看艾吉奥的脸，想要看出对方的抗拒，以此来证明艾吉奥跟海尔森是虚伪的，所以谢依便能成为真实的。但是没有。谢依看见的是艾吉奥用腿缠上他的腰，告诉他我们可以先来一次。  
他们的下腹贴在一起，互相磨蹭，艾吉奥给足了这只流浪犬想要的奶酪，谢依比海尔森好满足多了，也乖巧多了，虽然他们都一样野蛮……无需言语，在安静的房间里，艾吉奥开始编织起他的线，被他捆绑了欲望的可怜男人只能流着汗湿漉漉的看他，等待着艾吉奥慈悲他的阴茎，等待着一个被他允许的吻，等待与海尔森同等待遇的交合和快感。  
谢依在艾吉奥的巢穴里射精。  
艾吉奥抬起屁股，让精液流出来，然后在谢依的外套里翻找出手机。  
打给海尔森，让他听见我们在做什么。

于是谢依照办了。


End file.
